The Meek: Background Information
by Full-Paragon
Summary: Can't wait for The Heavens Shall Tremble? Have a sneak peak at some of the new technologies being employed by the League and the Citadel, along with the forces of Omega and the Illuminated Primacy.
1. Timeline

**Authors Note: This "story" is meant as background information I am able to share with readers of And the Meek Shall Inherit the Galaxy, to answer some questions I've been asked and fill the holes people have rightly felt I've been leaving in the story. All of this is notes, edited for spoilers, that I've written for myself. Quite a bit of it is rather dry, and reads rather like a codex entry. It's also not been edited other than a cursory spell check, as again, these are my personal notes. I've done my best to remove any spoilers, but this does assume you've read all of meek up to what has been published. **

The Meek - Timeline

Due to some confusion over what has been happening when by several readers, I am posting this to help keep the changes to the overall timeline in mind. Various characters have been born earlier or later, depending on when they were needed in the story. More changes will be added as I make and/or remember them.

2114 - Stephen Hackett is born (Changed from 2134)

2134 - Mordin Solus is born (changed from unspecified year in the 2150s or 60s)

2150 - Miranda Lawson is born (unchanged)

2154 - John Vanderloo Shepard is born to Chief Petty Officer Hannah Shepard on Arcturus Station (unchanged) Jennifer Carmichael, the girl who would have become Subject Zero, is born (changed from 2161)

2155 - in a deliberate homicide freak accident, Jack Harper is thrown under a bus. He is then run over by three more buses and spontaneously combusts. In other news, Martin Sheen's real name is Ramon Gerardo.

2156 October 12th, Tali'Zorah is born (changed from 2161)


	2. Chapter 2

_Galactic Politics - Peace 2158_

Humanities introduction to galactic poltics was a trial by fire, and one that the quarians were ill suited to assist with. It didn't help that humanity and the quarians were now on the naughty list of virtually every species in council space, thanks to the war and the antics pulled by the ship full of POW's and Pilgrims. No one had stopped to consider that perhaps a few dozen starry eyed young quarians combined with some rather hacked off human POWs lead by a Admiral with a chip the size of the ship she had lost on her shoulder were perhaps the least diplomatic option around, aside perhaps from a ship full of angry krogan and vorcha.

To make matters worse in the eyes of the galactic community, neither humanity nor the quarians were the least bit apologetic about the hijacking, or the war in general. In fact, most of the Independent League's delegation seemed rather proud of the hyjackers, and more than one of the delegates was bragging that they had actually been participates in the whole affair, much to the consternation of the normally placid elcor and hannar. The entire situation would likely have ended in disaster for humanity and the quarians, if not for two canny young politicians who were in charge of the delegation.

Originally, sending a delegation lead by two individuals as young as Zaal'Koris and Donnel Udina had been intended as a slap in the face to the Council by heads still seething with anger over the rape of Shanxi and the humiliation of Pheiros. However, it was rapidly made apparent that both Udina and Koris were two of the most smooth tongued operators ever birthed by either of their species. Once the emissaries made it clear that further provocation during the peace talks was grounds for a long walk out a short airlock, things settled down.

While even the gifted duo couldn't hope to actually smooth things over completey with the council, they did manage to assure the salarians and asari, and even half convince the turians, that quarians and humanity were not complete monsters. Indeed, they managed to secure a lucrative trade agreement with the volus, and smooth over relations wiht the elcor and hannar enough that the two species opened embasies on Arcturus shortly after the peace talks concluded.

But perhaps their most astonishing coup was the Sentient Bill of rights and the recognition of the Independent League by the entire Council as a free power not bound by Council law as long as they operated outside Council space. The former would never have been possible without the latter, which was a document heavily based upon the Universal Bill of Human rights


	3. Chapter 3

Galactic Politics - Economies of Scale and Interstellar Warfare

Even with the addition of the krogan and the rapid expansion of the League, the Citadel still out numbered and outproduced the League on every level. This had to do main with the vast difference in population. The quarians now numbered somewhere in the neighbor hood of 20 million, but over a third of their population was under the age of majority. Humanities population was somewhere in the neighborhood of 13 billion, with about 11 billion on Earth and the remaining 2 billion spread out of a dozen star systems and the various ships and space stations. The krogan population was somewhere in the neighborhood of 3 billion, and rapidly exploding. Like the quarians, the krogan population was set to undergo a major increase, and many projections estimated that within a generation, the number of krogan would double. However, that was at least 16 years (the time it took for a krogan to reach maturity) in the future.

This was to be compared with the population of the Citadel races. Just the planet of Illium was home to more than 20 billion sentients, 99% of whom were Citadel races. The minor races equaled the population of the entire League, and the major races were each equal in just their major colonies and homeworlds. This gave the Citadel an overwhelming numerical and economic advantage. While the League's economy was vastly more efficient than any Citadel economy, the entire League was still the fifth largest economy in the galaxy, behind the turian, asari, salarian, and volus economies.

This was noticed by many Citadel members, and quite a few of them called for a war of suppression against the League, before they could become a real threat. The problem was, those voices were mistaken: the League was already a real threat. With the development of their own Mass Relays, the League had enforced the ancient human doctrine of Mutually Assured Destruction upon the galaxy. Yes, they would a war against the Citadel. In the long run, they would be ground to powder under endless fleets they couldn't hope to match even if every member of their population was able to serve on active duty. What they did have was a gun pointed straight at the gut of the Citadel. It wouldn't kill the Citadel, but it would cause them to bleed for years, possibly dying of the wound, years after the League was nothing but a memory.

The problem was that the League could send it's fleets to bombard the Citadel races planets into a oblivion. No, they couldn't get every plant. They couldn't even hope to get a majority of them. But they could hit every homeworld, and render it uninhabitable with a kinetic bombardment. The Citadel was working hard on their own mass relays, and projections indicated that by 2168, the Citadel would finish it's own Mass Relay network. All this would do though was ensure that any war between League and Council would be brutal, short, and bloody. Though the League would lose the immediate conflict, whether or not the Council could truly win was up for debate.

Dozens of warlords in the terminus systems, long held at bay by the turians, were licking their chops in anticipation of a League/Citadel war. They could seize innumerable planets with the Citadel otherwise occupied. They would raid, loot and pillage, stabbing the Citadel in the back even as the League bled them white.

So then, the cold war continued, each side grasping for an advantage that would give it an edge. Each developed catastrophic super weapons, each built up massive fleets and each expanded their economies. Not since ancient days, before the Cycle of the Reapers, had the galaxy been so well armed and armored. Each homeworld had massive orbital defenses in place. Each mass relay was well guarded, with defenses that could cripple any fleet that attempted to come through them. Borders were heavily patroled, with warships of increasing power and size. Flotillas of cruisers and frigates eyed each other warily in contested systems. No blood had yet been drawn, but it was obvious to every one that it was only a matter of time before the cold war turned hot. Some dreamed of peace, but many more dreamed of war. Of victory. Of safety. Of a galaxy rid of their enemies.

And in dark spaces, the Reapers waited. A fleet of millions, with a single purpose. Harvest of all interstellar life. And in orbit of a tiny batarian colony, a wound festered. An infection that could bring destruction even to the mightest of empires.


	4. Humanity, 2160s

Races - Humanity, 2160s

The dawn of the 60s was a dawn of a golden age for humanity. Though many hardships were suffered in the early years by outlying colonies, the Sol System and the more heavily fortified human holdings were undergoing a major economic boom, as well as a social renaissance. While military expenditures were at an all time high, the drain on the economy was minimal. So many new resources were being explored, so many new technologies unlocked, so many new markets were opening up, that the economy of the human race was rapidly expanding. Never before in human history had wealth increased at such a rapid pace.

This was not to say that this wealth was evenly distributed. Earth was still broken up into nation-state's, and while those boundaries were rapidly fading, there were still many third world nations. The entire continent of Africa was still trapped in the past, with many areas heavily polluted and poor. Some sections of the United North American states and the New Chinese Empire were rotting at the core, with large stretches of slums. The European Union had plenty of problems in some of its provinces, and of course even in the colonies a lower class was still to be found. "The poor you will always have with you" was proving to be a remarkably insightful adage.

However, even the most downtrodden of humanities lot was improving. And for the wealthy and middle class, things had never been better. Social reforms were also at an all time high, thanks in large part to the addition of the quarian population to many major human population centers. The primary quarian settlements were at the major League bases, namely Arcturus, Vancouver, London, Hong Kong, Shanxi, Belari, Sydney, and the League fleet itself. While numerically the quarians were a drop in the proverbial bucket, their impact was much larger than their relatively small numbers would suggest. Many humans opened up their homes and livelihoods to their new neighbors, and quarians rapidly integrated themselves seamlessly into human society.

Quarians also had a profound effect on humanities outlook. While the League preached open acceptance of others and a welcoming lamp of freedom, it was rather similar to the nation that had inspired the poem "The New Colossus." While immigrants were typically welcomed and accepted, by no means did the League actively go looking for members. The natural human and quarian tendancy was to look first to your group, and then to another, and as such the League was actually fairly insular. This was compounded by the quarians, do to their outright hatred and xenophobia of the majority of the Council races. This attitude rapidly spread to humanity, and greatly staunched what could have been a massive emmigration of humans to alien worlds. Instead, humanity stuck to its friends, and an attitude of mistrust and dislike of the Council spread.

That is not to say that humanities altruistic side was squashed, or that the League was poisonous in its outlook. This could not have been proven more thoroughly than by the addition of the krogan to the League. Despite their mistrust of the Council races, the League was happy to make alliances with the races the Council had abandoned. The krogan were the preeminate example of the Council's callousness when it came to dealing with outside races, and humanity welcomed the krogan with open arms. Perhaps not as enthusiastically as the quarians, but the reasons for that were obvious.

The primary reason the krogan were not welcomed as enthusiastically as the quarians was, perhaps, the most shallow. Quarians looked more like humans than krogan did. In fact, many humans found quarians attractive, with our without their suits. The same could not be said of the krogan. By human standards, the reptilian race was downright ugly. This didn't prevent the krogan from being welcomed into the League, but it did mean that whereas the humans welcomed quarians into their own homes, they just built a new house for the krogan to live next door.

And build a new house humanity did. The krogan were given more resources and aid than the Council had ever given the krogan, even during their initial period of gratefulness following the rachni wars. Instead of just handing the krogan a few planets and making a few cursory guestures to rebuild Tuchanka, humanity dove in and gave the krogan people a new lease on life. Tuchanka was slowly terraformed into a world that was almost welcoming. The krogan were allowed to freely immigrate to human held worlds, and a significant portion of the krogan did so. They were also folded in to the human military, not in the navy as the treaties with the council prevented krogan naval service, but into the marines. This would prove to be the galaxies saving grace in decades to come.

Militarily, humanity also made major strides. By the end of the 2160s, humanity was the major shareholder in the largest navy in the entire galaxy. If a rather large portion of that navy was antiquated and mercantile instead of military, that was alright. It was still the third most powerful navy, behind the asari and the turians. The human ground forces were actually the most powerful in the galaxy, while not as technologically advanced as the turians, individually skilled as the asari or numerous as the turians, they were the most integrated and logically sound. Humanity had an ancient saying: Amateurs study tactics, novices study tactics, but masters study logistics.

This emphasis on logistics and supply was what led to the development of the human mass relay network. They redeployed the old relay network, moving it to locations that were more easily defensible or far enough out system that fleets could respond before a threat could become severe. To prevent this from effecting the human economy or military, enormous amounts of revenue and element zero were poured into the creation of the League Relay network. This network connected every single major League star system, and many of the minor ones.

While not as advanced as the original network, the League relays were trained on the destinations their makers knew to be the most advantageous, and thusly made up for their lack of range. Where as an original mass relay could catapult a ship all the way across the galaxy, the League network could go no farther than a few hundred light-years. While that was still a great distance, it was less than a thousandth of the distance an original relay was capable of. League relays were also only capable of delivering a ship to a single, predetermined destination. This was made up for by constructing dozens of relays in a single system, or in the case of Archturus, hundreds of relays. Many systems were settled or at least claimed by the League to act as way points, due to their use as changeover stations.

Aside from the logistics, humanity also pushed military technology in directions that had never before been conceived. Fighters and bombers had already been shown to be incredibly useful, but humanity also developed drone platforms, usually in the form of cruisers. These cruisers took on the shape of an enormous wedge, one that could launch dozens of drones. They also began construction of new, deadly super-dreadnaughts, ones that incorporated lessons learned from their mastery of mass relays.

While the human military was still eclipsed by the Citadel races institutions, one thing humanity and the League did far better was racial integration. Krogan became humanities shock troopers, fighting on the front lines with human marines in an integrated fashion that used the best of both species capabilities. Quarians were valued for their technical skills or preternatural reflexes, and used as combat engineers and snipers. There were no segregated units, though by virtue of the fact that there were simply far more humans than any other League races, some units were purely human. This was generally viewed negatively though, and humans were apt to complain if they didn't' at least have a krogan heavy weapons specialist in their squads.

To the Council races, this level of integration was madness. Even when races shared the same amino acid base, their dietary needs were still different. This didn't even take into account the different weapons, armor, and language needs that arose. With the Councils level of logistics, it would have indeed been madness. But human and by extension League capabilities, not to mention the level of ingenuity the quarians brought to the table, what could have been a nightmare was instead a triumph. The League military operated with a level of efficiency matched only by the turians. A fact that one day, would save the very people the Leagues military was meant to protect against.


	5. Johnny

Back Ground: Johnny Shepard (Up to 2168)

Born John Vanderloo Shepard to Hannah Shepard, on April 11th, 2134 at 04:36 hours aboard Arcturus Station. Johnny's biological father is unknown, though this has never really troubled the young boy. His mother has never discussed his genetic ancestry in any great deal with Johnny, and she is the only biological family Johnny has ever known.

That isn't to say Hannah is the only family Johnny has, far from it. From an early age, Johnny lived aboard ships, from the time he was an infant until he took up residency on Jump Zero to attend the Biotic Training program. Johnny is a spacer born and bred though, and has never spent more than a few weeks at a time "dirt side." He feels far more at home in the confines of a ship or space station than on any planet, though he has spent a great deal of time in Vancouver, visiting his adoptive cousins, aunts and uncles. He is very close to the joint Sheridan-Zorah family, especially to Tali'Zorah. He's also been mentored by many of the most decorated marines in the entire League, including the original recipient of the League Cross of Brotherhood and Honor Under Fire, Zaeed Massani, and its most decorated and experienced combat officer, David Anderson.

Johnny is a biotic, showing his potential early on and transferring to the school at Jump Zero. There, Johnny has shown shades of just what kind of man he will become. He is nearly universally liked and admired, and while someone as popular and successful as Johnny is sure to develop a few enemies, most get along well with the growing boy. He is kind, friendly, respectful and trustworthy, always willing to help others and rarely exhibiting the selfishness and obstinacy many of his peers do. That's not to say that Johnny is perfect, however. When roused to anger, Johnny is brutal, and has gone on report several times even before coming to Jump Zero for mercilessly beating those he felt threatened his friends or family, or violated Johnny's sense of honor.

One such incident left a young krogan in the hospital, with Johnny battered and bruised so badly he was put on extended bed rest. This incident was provoked when the krogan antagonized on of Johnny's padawaans. The krogan was physically and emotionally abusing the young quarian girl over a period of many weeks, one Gola'Zorah. Johnny first attempted diplomacy, though he did neglect to report the bullying to the higher authority of the teaching staff. When the bully persisted, Johnny set a careful ambush with several of his friends, including the famous Jak of Urdnot and his close companion Kaidan Alenko. The three ring leaders trapped the bully, then forced him into a near death match with Johnny. Both youths were powerful biotics, and they nearly killed each other. If Kaidan hadn't intervened personally, Johnny would have likely killed the young krogan.

To quite a few of the staffs astonishment, but none of the krogans', young Lehroi Jehkans became one of Shepard's best friends, and even took Gola under his wing. The reformed youth went from being ostracized due to his treatment of a quarian, a definite krogan taboo, to one of the most popular and well liked krogan on the station. As Urdnot Charr, arms master and guardian of Jak of Urdnot put it, "The best way to make friends with a krogan is to beat the snot out of him."


	6. Turians

_The turians, 2160-2175_

For 1300 years, the Turian Hierarchy existed as the uncontested military giant of the galaxy. All the other races of the galaxy combined, including the other Council powers, the asari and the salarians, just barely matched the turians in military power. None of them had the marital tradition that the turians possessed save the krogan, who where but a battered and beaten ruin of their former strength. Simply put, in the entire galaxy their existed but one Superpower, and that was the turian military.

Since about halfway through the Krogan Rebellions, the turians had experienced nothing but a string of uncontested triumphs. A few small skirmishes were lost, and on occasion the turians would lose something approaching a major battle. However, these were always followed by a campaign that utterly annihilated their foes and placed the turians as the total victors of the conflict. None of the losses were to major powers, but instead to short coalition of pirates and warlords that never actually constituted a real threat to turian dominance.

In 2158, the galaxy was turned on its head. For the first time in living memory, even that of the millenia old asari matriarchs, the turian Hierarchy suffered a true defeat. An entire battlefleet with no fewer than three dreadnoughts was lost. The turians had not lost a single dreadnought since 50 years before the end of the krogan rebellions, yet now they had lost a total of four in the space of a few short months. In the end, the human and quarian alliance was forced to sue for peace after a major turian victory at Pheiros, but the damage was done. The turians were no longer invincible.

In many species, such a bitter defeat would have resulted in extensive purges of the military leadership and large scale demoralizing in the rank and file. With the turians, the complete opposite happened. Instead of hating the newly formed League, many turians respected them. It wasn't a respect born of love, but of a grudging admiration that they had finally found a worthy foe. Turian military doctrine underwent extensive changes in a very short time, and new fleet design based on new technology and concepts was pushed into action. The use of carriers, combined with stealthed frigates to attack the enemy's flanks and capital ships was created. New weapons technology was introduced, and in the next 20 years after the League/Turian Conflict, the turian military reasserted itself as the premiere military power.

Many turians eagerly awaited what was widely considered to be the inevitable renewal of hostilities Here was a chance to prove the turian way was the right way, to regain their lost honor. When the krogan joined the League, a good percentage of the turian military was privately excited. They would have a chance to prove they were heroes in the same vein as their forefathers. The Hierarchy used its superior economic power and manufacturing base to increase it's fleet size and strength far past anything the galaxy had seen in 50,000 years.

What few realized at the time was that while the Heirarchy would prove itself heroes once more, and that the turian military would be both sword and shield to a galaxy beset by foes, they would not do so against the humans. Nor would they do so alone.


	7. Javik

_Reyllik Throngar IV, Last Emperor of the Protheans_

_To The Avatar of Vengeance_

What are the Reapers? It's a question that many have asked throughout the long years of the War, and that no one has been able to answer and retain their sanity. Some have claimed that the Reapers are merely machines, out to follow directives given them by an ancient and unknowable master. This is patently false. No mere machine ever created has been able to so dominate the minds of all who come within proximity to it. No machine has been able to take an entire species and give it a new and terrible form.

Others believe that the Reapers are the agents of a galactic scale farming operation by beings outside the bounds of our universe, extracting a terrible harvest as a means of conforming to galaxy to some alien will. This is possible, but unlikely. While the Reapers speak of the Harvest, and while they do use organic and synthetic races as a means of reproduction, they do not appear to doing so in an effort to change how life develops. If anything, they seek to encourage the propagation of life.

The whispers that hit closest to the truth are those that speak of the Reapers as the elder gods, dark beings of power who arose from dark energy left behind at the creation of the galaxy. This, I fear, is closest to the truth. The Reapers are unknowable, unfathomable To even get close to one is to know madness and awe. Not even the strongest minds can resist their influence. Not even the holiest of priests can stand before them without kneeling.

I know what the Reapers are. They are fear. They are death. And they are coming.

It matters not what you believe the Reapers are. If you wish to be free, to retain your sense of individuality, you must fight. Fight for all that remains, for your family, for your friends, for love. Once I thought there was naught to the galaxy but power and strength, in proving the dominance of my empire over all other races. I was wrong.

In these, my last days, I draw strength and comfort from my family. From my second wife, who has stayed loyal even in the darkest storm. To my youngest daughter, who's laughter gladdens my heart as the Empire breaths it's last. We have long fought the Reapers, knowing their could be no victory. At least, not for us.

If you are reading this, Javik, my son, know this: Vengeance is not all there is to life. There is so much more. If you can, rebuild the Empire. Destroy the Reapers. End the Cycle. But if you cannot, then find a new race, a young one, not yet full of pride and arrogance Give them hope. Find joy in the laughter of their children, in the quiet moments of peace that they share. Teach them the ways of war. Show them how to stand with pride, and to fight with honor. Lead them to victory.

My prayer for you my son is this: when the last prothean breaths his final breath, that the Reapers will be no more. My prayer is that the meek shall inherit the galaxy, and it shall be you who gave it to them.

I know what is in your heart. You know only hatred, fear and anger. You are Vengeance That is good. The blood of our people cries out to be avenged. But do not lose yourself in this. Do not lose what made our people strong. It was not evolution, it was not ships, it was not soldiers. It was a child holding a flower on the palace steps as her father returned. It was a quiet moment with a mate where two souls became one. That was what made us strong.

Do not forget, my son. My avatar. My vengeance. Your people are dead. What we were can live on.


	8. Reproductive Physiology of League Races

Excerpt from Reproductive Physiology of Sapient League Races

By Dr. Miri Goldstein

Published in Thessia Biological Quarterly

All times use League Sol Time (translated for League Circulation)

Editors Note: It should be noted that the author of this piece is a proponent of the Hybrid Genetic Theory, as postulated by Matriarch Gellasi in CE 345. While there are multiple peer reviewed articles supporting this theory, it should be noted that an equal number refute it, and research is rather inconclusive. The editors of Thessia Biological Quarterly do not condone or condemn the Hybrid Genetic Theory, but in the interest of scientific integrity believe in a full disclosure of the authors Bias. Dr. Goldstein as a renowned physician who as operated on countless asari and other species, and is considered an expert in her field. We respect her position, and believe that she has put it forth with the utmost of scientific honesty.

**Quarians**

Natural quarian gestation period is 32 weeks. Quarian fertility is among the highest of any placental species in known space, influenced primarily by adequate nutrition and space. Quarians have the ability to "absorb" a fetus, self-aborting if the pregnancy becomes complicated or if adequate nutrition is not available or the mother is stressed by cramped living conditions. Male quarians are able to mate at any time, though their fertility is also affected by nutrition more so than most races.

With the advent of permanent quarian homes, the quarian population has exploded, with the average fertile quarian female capable of having children from approximately the age of 16-72. Average fertility is around three per breeding adult (including males), with that number steadily rising as quarian families continue to grow. Quarians mate for life, and psychologically and physically bond with their partners. Most quarians are incapable of choosing a new partner if they should separate from the old for any reason, and those that may choose a new mate typically take at least a full year before they are willing to bond again, though therapy can reduce this time. Note that bonding only takes place with full sexual intercourse, and that foreplay does not result in bonding.

_With Asari_

Mating with a quarian is a delicate proposition, and has always been so, male or female. While their genetic material is ripe for asari mating and contains positive traits such as increased night vision, faster reflexes and higher than average intellectual aptitudes, the quarian partner is often delicate. Precautions must be taken not to expose to quarian to any bodily fluids, and exposure to the asari partner should begin weeks before sexual contact is initiated for maximum safety. The asari partner is in no danger from quarian fluids (though some individuals experience a light rash the first few times exposure takes place), but care should be taken when ingesting quarian fluids.

Quarian erogenous zones include [...]

**Krogan**

Among the most prodigious of breeders in known space, krogan lay eggs in clutches of 40-50, and a single female can lay as many 20 clutches in a single year. With the Genophage cured, it is not unheard of for a single krogan female to produce as many as 1000 viable offspring, though this pace cannot be maintained due to the severe nutritional strains this places the female under. Typically, a female rears between 10-100 young in a single year. Krogan young grow quickly, hatching in only 27 weeks and reaching full maturity within 16 years.

Culturally, krogan are similar to salarians, with extensive negotiations for breeding pacts and genetic lineage being a matter of some concern. A female typically does not breed with the same male more than twice in a single year except in extreme circumstances. Krogan females have complete control over who they breed with, with males competing for breeding offers via achievements in various arenas. In the past, this was predominately how many foes the male had slain, though in recent years achievements in the arts, sciences, political arena and economic ventures have become more important. A prominent male may receive hundreds of breeding contracts in a year, though he is entitled to decline a contract if it is not deemed favorable.

_ With asari_

It is unknown how long a krogan is capable of living, as there is no record of a krogan ever dying of natural causes. Death by mass accelerator round is the number one cause of death of the krogan, and has been so since they discovered them. Krogan based offspring are often aggressive, physically powerful and possess extreme stamina. Reports of krogan hybrids possessing regenerative properties are unsubstantiated, though it cannot be denied their recovery time from injuries is remarkably swift.

In the bedroom, krogan are known for the stamina as in all other areas, and [...]

**Humans**

As with as asari, humans are placental sapients who nurse their young. Natural human gestation is 39-42 weeks, with the young reaching sexual maturity in 10-14 years. As in asari, humans reach sexual maturity before their full growth finishes, and biologically a human has not finished full physical development until around the age of 20. Human males are constantly fertile, and human females are fertile approximately two days out of every 28 day period, though they are able to become sexually aroused at any time, even while already pregnant.

Human mating and bonding rituals vary by cultural background as with any species, though the norm is a single monogamous relationship for the duration. If a relationship is to be formalized, it is expected to last until both participates die, though human divorce rates are among the highest of any non-asari species.

_With asari_

Out of all known species, humans are most compatible with asari. No precautions not ordinarily taken to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases need be taken (almost all human or asari diseases can make the jump between species, and both partners should have a complete medical examination before initiating intercourse) . Human children are not yet old enough for defining characteristics to be observed, though initial observation indicates that human hybrids are more prone to curiosity, exploration, mischief making and finding non-lateral solutions to problems.

Since humans and asari are so compatible, coitus can be [...]


	9. Ship Class: Hierarchy Destroyer

The advent of stealth technology dramatically altered interstellar warfare and prompted the design of several new ship classes, most of which never made it past the conceptual stage. The Destroyer however, entered into production in 2180 and earned it's place in Hierarchy tactical doctrine.

About halfway between the size of a frigate and a cruiser, the destroyer was based upon an older turian design that had been abandoned centuries ago in favor of focusing on dreadnoughts and cruiser packs. The destroyer was heavily armed and armored for such a small ship, with far more guns than it could sustainable fire simultaneously for more than a few seconds. Its armor was made of crushed, compacted diamonds and was hideously expensive, as were the cyclonic barriers the destroyers employed for shielding. To make room for the stealth systems, armor, and barriers, destroyers lacked the GARDIAN systems of other ships, and was also somewhat slow and hard to maneuver. This however, was because a destroyer had but one purpose: get in close to the enemies capital ships and destroy them in a single, overwhelming barrage.

The primary armament of destroyers were the Thranx cannons, which fired depleted uranium rounds coated in silica and heated to over 1000C. The range of Thranx cannons had proved to be limited, but this was more than made up for by their ability to rip through armor and shatter kinetic barriers with startling rapidity. To supplement the Thranx, the destroyer mounted new, powerful ultra-violet lasers of enormous destructive capacity. However, the destroyer could only fire all its weapons twice before the tremendous heat generated by them overwhelmed its impressive capacitors and vents. This was not a huge disadvantage, as the Thranx canons and laser batteries were more than enough to cripple anything but the strongest shields and barriers. Working in squadrons of four, a full barrage from a squadron could destroy even a carrier or super-dreadnought.

The largest problem with the destroyer was that after firing, it could not re-enter stealth for several minutes as the capacitors had to ventilate so that stealth drive could be re-engaged, and during the venting they were easy targets. This was somewhat supplemented by their heavy armor, but the destroyers had another weakness. Lacking GARDIAN systems and armed with weapons suited only for engaging larger ships, the destroyers were easy prey for fighters or drones. To combat this, the Hierarchy shifted frigate design to take on a more specialized, anti-fighter role along with advanced sensors for long range scouting. The frigates would cover the destroyers while they vented, then both groups would slip back into stealth and find their next target. This tactic proved to exceptionally successful on several occasions when the Hierarchy classed with the League, the Primacy or Omega's forces in border conflicts.

The most famous destroyer was the CSV Archangel, captained by Council Specter Garrus Vakarian. (See file "The Butcher of Torfan" for more information). This ship saw heavy combat in the Kite's Nest against Indoctrinated batarian forces, though it's most famous hour occured during the First Siege of Khaje, where the Archangel successfully engaged and destroyed two capital ships in a matter of minutes.


	10. Ground Force: Illuminated Primacy

**Combat Response Insertion Strike Integration Suit (C.R.I.S.I.S.)**

On land, a hanar is a clumsy creature, graceless and slow, with little strength or dexterity. To circumvent this, they adopted the drell, who acted as their hands and feet. However, at the dawn of the 2180s, the hanar had realized that they could never rely solely on the small numbers of drell who had escaped extinction to fight the coming war against the Reapers. With the help of Dr. Liara T'soni and the prothean AI Vendetta, the hanar discovered a way that the hanar could join the fight even on the mostly terrestrial planets of the galaxy.

Before their annihilation at the hands of the Reapers, prothean warriors had employed large suits known as CRISIS to engage their foes on worlds where the atmosphere was toxic, or the gravity too heavy for a prothean to comfortably fight. Once the hanar got their tentacles on the designs for these suits, they quickly adapted them to hanar and drell physiology. The suits could contain either air for the drell, or an aquatic environ for the hanar, and greatly modified the users strength and speed, as well as mountin element zero fueled jump systems that allowed them to leap over the most hazardous of terrain and be inserted into any climate. The suits worked equally well in toxic air, vacuum or water, and mounted high powered mass accelerators and missile launchers as effective anti-vehicular weaponry, as well as powerful kinetic barriers.

The suits stood about two meters tall, and looked blocky and clumsy. However, thanks to their internal eezo cores, they were light and agile, capable of running at 55kph on two stubby legs and jumping over 100 meters with their jump packs. They had four arms, two of which were fitted with mechanical hands suitable for delicate tasks that folded up into the larger main arms which mounted the suits weapon systems. The pilot sat or floated inside of the suit, and operated it from a delicately balanced neural interface, based on the use of prothean mental manipulation technology.

The first suits did not enter production until late 2182, and the first suits saw service during the First Siege of Kahje, where Dr. Liara T'soni proved that they were also suitable for use by other bi-pedal species. Though the suits did not see extensive use during the Second Pan-Galactic War, the conflicts in which they were fielded proved their capability, and set the other races of the galaxy scrambling to come up with powered armor of their own.

(authors note: look up "Tau Crisis Suits" if you want to know what they pretty much look like)


	11. League Drones

**Ship Class: Independent League Drones**

The First Pan-Galactic War proved the concept of League Drones was a solid one. They had obliterated the older asari fighters, and been evenly matched against salarian stealth units. However, against turian heavy fighters, the drones had proven to be lackluster. Their short range energy torpedoes were simply outperformed by the turian's Thranx weapons, and their armor and barriers were weak compared to turian fighters. The use of stealth technology had also proven problematic for the drones somewhat limited on-board sensors, and several new classes of drones were created to fill these gaps.

**Tai-Chi Anti-fighter drone**

Armed with long range mass accelerators, the Tai-Chi was designed to be much faster than any heavy turian fighter, and be able to stay out of Gladus' effective engagement envelope while harassing the enemy. If the enemy closed, the Tai-Chi would switch to on board laser mounts, which could cut through kinetic barriers and cripple the enemy. Tai-Chi's were designed to be deployed in swarms of eight, controlled be a single operator and simple VI. The drones would provide a screen for the League's sensor drones and heavy bomber drones while picking off light units. Like most League drones, the Tai-Chi was limited to space combat, and was ineffective in atmosphere.

**Ress'Nvar sensor drones**

The introduction of true stealth systems greatly altered the dynamics of inter-stellar warfare. Whereas before a simple sensor net was capable of detecting enemy ships from extreme range, stealth ships could slip past all but the most tightly monitored lines. The realization that vital capital ships could be exterminated before their screens could destroy the enemy or they could rabbit to FTL to escape danger meant that a much more powerful sensor platform was needed. Thus, the Ress'Nvar (khelish for "Perceptive Palm Method" an ancient martial art) was created as a dedicated long-range sensor platform. The drones would form a sensor web around fleets, giving them enough time to flee or redirect their screen to intercept the enemy.

Ress'Nvar drones were outfitted with revolutionary element zero detectors, that were able to locate the mass effect fields emitted by eezo cores of all warships, which were able to burn through the stealth of any enemy ships. This capability was a closely guarded secret, and until the opening days of the Second Pan Galactic War, most commanders actually thought that their drones were only outfitted with advanced LADAR and heat detection. The largest drawback of the eezo detector was that it was only effective at long ranges of the eezo core was engaged, and a ship on a ballistic setting could slip by the sensors. However, their powerful LADAR was able to lessen this flaw, though active LADAR did clearly show the location of the drones, unlike the passive eezo scanners.

**Laarvek heavy bomber drone**

The effectiveness of the EGGLAYER nuclear launchers against larger ships was proven beyond a doubt in the Battle of Pildea Station and in the Battle of Harsa, where the nuclear warheads devastated enemy cruisers and capital ships, along with fixed defenses. However, against turian fighters the nuclear weapons proved to be a case of overkill: though the launchers could obliterate enemy fighters, the single use nature of the launchers meant that the enemy could simply swarm the drones with fighters, leaving them without an effective means of attacking the enemies capital ships. As part of the solution to this problem, dedicated anti-fighter drones were created, along with the Laarvek (named after a form of krogan ritual combat). Armed only with EGGLAYER systems, the Laarvek was outfitted with heavier shields and armor to allow it to strike deep into the heart of the enemies fleet and deliver its nuclear payload. Against enemy light craft, the Laarvek could still use it's EGGLAYERs to take out the enemy, though ideally the Tai-Chi drones would act in that role.

**Sambo aerospace drones**

The long drawn out action in the Kites Nest following the First Pan-Galactic war showed that the League's reliance on kinetic strikes to provide air support was simply not sufficient for every situation. Close air support was needed, and League carriers or hangar bays were going to be the best way to deliver that. To provide that close air support, the Sambo drones were developed. Able to function in most atmospheres as well as vacuum the Sambo's were smaller and slower than other drones models, and typically ineffective against other spacecraft. However, they were outfitted with high-powered mass accelerators and hell-fire rockets to use as anti-personnel or anti-vehicular weapons. The Sambo was also capable of landing on most flat surfaces, and could be refueled and rearmed by ground forces.


End file.
